marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abomination
The Abomination is a superpowered form taken by Emil Blonsky after he took some of the Super Soldier Serum, with a mix of Gamma Radiation. Blonsky increased the gamma ray levels, which makes him larger and stronger than Hulk, his natural enemy, but is unable to change back into human form or get stronger when getting angry. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk As both Bruce Banner and Betty Ross are taken into custody, Blonsky, whose Super-Soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, confronts Samuel Sterns and demands he subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the super-soldier serum and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination and the result could be an "abomination". Blonsky however is less than concerned about the possible consequences and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a hideous beast, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand. The Abomination goes on a rampage in the city, hoping to draw out Banner. Banner, realizing that he is the only one who can stop the Abomination, convinces General Ross to release him. He jumps out of Ross' helicopter, hoping the fall will stimulate his adrenal glands into triggering a transformation. Banner's plan succeeds and after a violent, pitched even battle from the streets to atop a dilapidated building; the Abomination is defeated when the Hulk, after brutally strangling him unconscious with a huge chain, crushes his chest with his foot. The Hulk then flees the scene with the Army in hot pursuit. After that,Blonsky was then locked up in a specialised prison cell. The Consultant General Ross and the World Security Council wish to have Emil Blonsky released from prison, as he's considered a war hero and put the blame of the entire battle on Banner. To make matters complicated, they even want him in the Avengers Initiative. To prevent this, Phil Coulson informs Jasper Sitwell and they come up with a plan to stop Ross from freeing Blonsky, thus Coulson ends up sending the Consultant to annoy Ross. The next day at the restaurant, Agent Sitwell arrives as Agent Coulson eats breakfast. Coulson informs him that their plan worked, and that Blonsky will remain in prison. Character traits Emil Blonsky used a special military serum to take on the Hulk. After several failed attempts in defeating the Hulk, even after taking the serum, he became the '''Abomination', after slowly mutating into becoming the monster. As the Abomination, he is larger and stronger than the Hulk, with boney protrusions and tough skin. Blonsky keeps his intelligence, but loses the ability to change back to human form. Although his skin appears orange in the final scenes it is actually a reflective green hue, which due to the fires appeared orange in the final scenes. Powers and abilities Powers The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift over 100 tons. Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of the Hulk at the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate with rage like that of the Hulk´s In addition to great strength, the Abomination's body tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. He does however possess an accelerated healing factor similar to the Hulk. The Abomination also displays superhuman reflexes and speed as shown by him catching a RPG shell, fired by Army men in midair. Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms and foot. These were used in battle with the Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on the Hulk´s chest Weaknesses While similar to the Hulk in almost every way, the Abomination differs from the Hulk in three ways: #He is unable to change back into human form. #His strength doesn't increase with anger as the Hulk does. #He regenerates from damage at a slower rate than the Hulk. Behind the scenes * Roth enjoyed the motion capture, which reminded him of fringe theater, and he hired his trainer from Planet of the Apes to aid him in portraying the monster's movement. Empire Magazine Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Tim Roth **''The Consultant (Recycled Footage/Flashback) Trivia * Prior to being cast in ''Punisher: War Zone, Ray Stevenson was in discussions for the role. Ray Stevenson Brings the Pain * In the comics, the Abomination usually has a pair of fish-like ears. They were abandoned for the movie because the director, Louis Leterrier couldn't find a way for them to be "realistic" in the film. *There are also several other difference between the Abomination in the comics and film. In the comics, he is usually bright green, but in the film he is a muddled light green with some brown. Also, in the film, Abomination's spine is fully emerged from his back, whereas his back is normal in the comics. *Abomination was to be in the previous Hulk film but would have been Glenn Talbot instead of Emil Blonsky. *In the novelization, it's revealed S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of Abomination. *Following the transformation, and while barely noticeable, the Abomination retains Blonsky's tattoo on his upper right arm. *Abomination is one of the few main antagonists not to be killed off in their debut appearance. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' Abomination_Sneer.jpg|Abomination. Abo run.jpg|Abomination begins to run. 2008_11_18_abomination.jpg|Blonsky charges towards Hulk. abomb.PNG|Abomination calling out Banner. 0000211365.jpg|Abombination taunting Ross. AbominationBurned.jpg|Abombination howls in pain. image_08.jpg|Abomination clashes with Hulk. Abomination vs Hulk.jpg hulk280_500088a.jpg|Abombination after being choked out by the Hulk. incredible-hulk-movie-hulk-abomination-clash-in-ny.jpg|Hulk stomps Abomination. SaveHulk.jpg|Abomination lay defeated before Hulk. 2986453325_dc3556a512.jpg|Concept Art Render. abomart012.jpg|Concept Art Render. abomart02.jpg|Concept Art Render. References Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation